Rivalry
by NiceBuns
Summary: Naruto breaks up with Hinata to keep her safe. But will he break when Sasuke gets attracted to Hinata and they start dating? AU. Major Naruhina,slight Sasuhina
1. Prologue

Naruto's heart was pounding against his ribcage as he listened intensely to the hoarse voice on the other end of the phone.

"I will kill all of your loved one's until my demands are met!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "If you do anything to any of my friends I'll—

"You'll what?" The sinister voice chuckled. "You have no power here boy, I told you not to cross me and now you must pay the consequence! Perhaps I'll start off by murdering that sexy little vixen of yours!"

"If you touch her, I'll kill you!" Naruto roared through the other end of the phone.

"You brought this on yourself! I warned you before that if you ever crossed me you would pay!"

And with that final statement, the phone went dead.

Naruto growled and punched a hole through the wall, he winced as blood began to drip from his knuckles and onto the floor. "God dammit!" Clenching his eyes shut, Naruto agonized on what he would have to do to keep his family safe. It would take a vast amount of time to do what his former boss wanted of him, and Naruto wondered what would become of Hinata and his friends until then?"

Hinata...

When it came down to the shy beauty however, He would have to be even more protective of her, if that were possible, he would have to keep her by his side at all times.

"_No that won't work, the closer I am to her the more of a target she'll be." _The blonde thought miserably.

Frowning as he glanced down at his cellphone, he decided he'd have to do the unthinkable to keep his most precious person safe.

Dialing her number Naruto felt the burning wave of tears approach but kept them at bay for the time being. He waited patiently to hear the gentle sound of his lover's voice for the last time.

"H-Hello?"

Naruto took a deep breath and gripped his cellphone tightly. "Hey Hinata-Chan, It's me."

**Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Lemon ahead**

Sometimes Naruto can't believe how far he's fallen. One day, he's fine, had friends that cared about him and a girlfriend that loved him. But his shady past had to rear its ugly head and break down, everything that he worked so hard to achieve.

He misses her, He misses her like crazy. And it takes everything he has to stop himself from sneaking into her bedroom window, just to make sure she's safe. But he knows he can't do that, he knows that if he sees her beautiful sleeping face, that he'll snap and beg her to take him back, despite the risk.

Tonight he's alone in his shitty apartment wallowing in his pain with a bottle of whiskey. He had only stopped drinking because Hinata had told him it was bad for him. But now that she was out of his life. He didn't care.

He hears a knock on his door and opens it. "Come in." He stated in a dead tone to the woman next door." She had always had a thing for him but he was too intoxicated with Hinata to even take a second glance at her.

He knows she's nowhere near as perfect as Hinata, but he does know that she's hot enough for him to at least get off on."

"Hey Naruto." She whispers seductively." As she wraps her arms around his broad tanned shoulders.

Naruto closes his eyes imagining it is Hinata he is holding. "Call me Naruto-Kun." He orders as he unbuckles his belt and pulls out his cock. He strokes it and thinks about Hinata, as it starts to harden.

He opens his eyes when he's ready and see's that what's her name is already naked. Good. He pulls out a condom and grabs her by the waist and is inside her before either of them can blink. She keeps urging him on, telling him to fuck her just like that. He just tells her to shut up.

She complies and says nothing as he pounds into the stranger. His eyes pop open and all he can see is himself fucking a girl that isn't Hinata." Their eyes meet and all Naruto can think about is that her eyes are not lavender. "Close your fucking eyes" He growls, wanting to finish already.

He screams out Hinata's name when he cums and pulls out. He doesn't give a shit if this whore finds release or not, because it's not Hinata, and fuck if he cares about anyone the way he cares about her. If it was Hinata, he would have made damn sure she got off before he did, but this is a dumb whore and fuck if he cares about her.

"Get the hell out!" He roared as he watched the brunnete scramble to her feet and pick up her clothes to leave.

Now he's alone again, just like he had always been before HInata had come into his life.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update but I just didn't have the desire to write anymore chapters. If I don't get at least five more reviews, I'm going to delete this story, even though I already have the third and fourth chapters done, and I really want to finish this story, So please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had a comfortable night sleep. His life now consisted of hard mattresses inside sleazy motels complete with dirty walls, moldy bathrooms and hookers out in the parking lot yelling at potential johns.

"Hey Handsome," A prostitute called outside, "Wanna give me a lift?"

The constant stream of car horns and police sirens was enough to drive a man insane.

"She's still alive Sasuke..."

It was this thought, and nothing else that always made Sasuke leave his shitty apartment and go off in search of her.

Except it had now been five years and there was still no sign of her.

"Doesn't matter." He reminded himself, "You gave your word."

_Hinata watched as the dark haired boy made his way to her closet and collected his belongings, she watched as her friend shook in anger as he angrily threw his stuff into his backpack _

"_A-Are you really leaving?"_

"_Yes," Sasuke replied without looking at her. "Why? Are you here to talk me out of it?"_

"_I-I just w-want to know why…"_

_She watched him zip up his back-pack and haul it over his shoulder. She froze when he walked over to her and looked intensely into her pale eyes, he sighed at the dejected look on her face and grabbed her small hand. _

"_I'm not leaving because I want to…" He trailed off. "I'm leaving because I have to. My brother needs me."_

_A tear fell down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away, muttering a small apology. "W-What will I do about my dad while you're gone?"_

_He gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do what I did, get out." He brushed her newly formed tears away with his thumb and kissed her on the cheek._

_She immediately blushed and held the cheek he had just kissed with her hand. He gave her a warm smile and made his way to her window._

_She rushed to his side and looked at him worriedly. "W-Will I ever see you again?"_

"_He smirked. "We'll see each other again, I promise."_

Sasuke sighed as he took out a light from his pants pocket and brought it to his lips.

"Did you hear about Kyuubi? I heard he's pissed at his old ward, he says he owes him a shit load of money and he's gonna have to come back to work it off."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Yeah, he tried to hide the fact that he used to be a drug dealer, so he could date that Hyuga girl."

His eye's widened at the mention of her last name.

The guy who was missing a few teeth blew a low whistle. "Wow, can't believe that loser was dating an heiress." He chuckled and took a sip of his beer. "She fucked up when she decided to go out with the brother of the Kyuubi."

"Yea, she' gonna be the first one to die if Naruto doesn't come through."

Sasuke's heart began pounding increasingly faster, he immediately ran up to the two deadbeats and demanded answers.

" Listen up punk, we're not taking orders from no kid!" They both laughed in unison until they heard the shot of a gun sound off.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself again. "Tell me how you know Hinata!"

They began to sweat, now realizing the severity of the situation. "W-We don't know anything, our friends told us about it!"

Sasuke smirked. " Tell me where these friends of yours are."

**A/N: I have the crappiest luck ever! My computer frick'n crashed leaving all of my chapters gone! I'm sorry this took so long to get out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata tries so hard to act like everything's alright.

But everything's not alright

Everything's a mess

They know how badly she's hurting inside, but they don't know how to approach the situation. So they decide to ignore it.

Her life has gone straight to hell the moment he cut his ties with her.

She still thinks about him constantly and wonders how someone who claimed to love her would be able to this to her.

"It was all a lie…"

She sobs into her pillow, praying to god that her father doesn't hear her showing such weakness.

"Hime…"

Hinata shot straight up at the sound of the voice. "She turned around and went rigid when she saw just _who_ it was.

He was leaning up against her window frame and had an unusual smile on his face. Jumping to her feet Hinata ran up to him and crushed herself to his body, a torrid of tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry I took so long Hinata…"


End file.
